He Came From Another World
by dragonflyz
Summary: -Karkat/Reader- You're walking home from school one day, when you find someone interesting. Rated M for swearing (Its Karkat guys) (reposting from my ao3 and wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

You let out a sigh as you sit down at a table in your school cafeteria. Alone. As always. Its not like everyone hated you, but you've never really had any close friends before. You didn't really mind though, you liked not being surrounded by people. No one else really had the same interests as you, so maintaining a conversation was difficult. You were on fairly good terms with most people though, everyone usually just left you alone. Just like your mum.

Your mum. Ugh. You didn't like thinking about her. Always going off on her 'around the world trips,' she was barely ever in the same goddamn country! She sent you enough money weekly for food and other essential things, and you'd pretty much gotten used to not relying on anyone to take care of you. Your dad passed away when you were too young to remember, so you'd pretty much been living by yourself for the last few years.

You finish your lunch, and a few minutes later the bell rings. You go through the last few periods without really paying attention, before school ends and you pack up your things and leave for home. You don't live very far from the school, so you walk home.

On the way home, you hear some strange noises coming from a side street. You decide to go check them out. Suddenly, you spot someone passed out! you run over to them and- is that blood?!

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" you call out, running over to the strange person. Theres no response.

As you get out your phone to call an ambulance you notice something strange. Is his skin... grey?! How is that possible?! You rub his face to check if its body paint, but nothing comes off. As you lean in to take a closer look you notice something strange on his head. Horns?! Are those really horns?! How could any of this be possible?! Was he some sort of alien?! But aliens don't exist! or do they? Was he some kind of lab experiment?! How would that be possible either?!

At this point you had far too many questions flying around your head to count, but you were sure of one thing. There was no way you could call an ambulance for him. If other people found out about him, he would probably end up being experimented on or something like that!

You hold your hand above his mouth and nose, and check his pulse, thank god, he's heartbeat and breathing are okay. You give attempt to give the boy some emergency first aid, but there wasn't really much you could do. You look at his shirt. Is that the cancer zodiac sign? Weird... Luckily, your house was only a few blocks away. You pick him up, surprised at how light he was! You carry him home, using the streets where the least amount of people possible use.

Once you reach your house, you carefully place him on the couch, and dump your bag in the corner of the lounge room. You go to find a first aid kit.

You're sitting at the table, watching random videos on your laptop. You look up to look at the boy, covered in bandages and band-aids. You tried to fix him up best you could, but you weren't sure you did a very good job. He had been very badly injured, with cuts all over his body, and undoubtedly a few broken bones. You wonder what had happened to him.

You had prepared a sandwich for him, which was on a plate near you on the table. You look back at your computer screen, and decide to begin studying for an upcoming test, suddenly you hear a groaning noise.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, looked towards you, looked back towards the ceiling and began to open his mouth.

"What. The. FUCK?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're awake!" you exclaim.

"What the fuck," he repeats. He glares at you. He looks around.

"Where the fuck am I?! Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck happened?!"

"uhh.." you start to say. The boy tries to get up, before crying out sounds of pain and sinking back into the couch. "What the fuck did you do?!" he shouted

"I... I found you unconscious, so I brought you to my house. You shouldn't try to get up! You're injured really badly!" you tell him. He stares at you. "What happened to you?!"

"I have no idea... my memory has a ton of missing spaces right now," he says

"I see... so... um... whats your name?" You ask him. "...Karkat" he says, "Karkat Vantas"

"Oh! Well, my name is _" you tell him, and after a moment of silence you decide to ask him the question that has been on your mind since the moment you saw him.

"So... uh... what exactly ARE you?!" you ask.

He sighs. "Of course you wouldn't fucking know... Im a troll, from the planet Alternia," he says. "So... you're an alien?" you ask. "Yeah. Thats what you humans would call us" he says "and... I'm on earth right now, right?" he says, looking around. You nod. "In that case, I'm also from another universe,"

You stare at him in shock. How could any of this be possible?!

"Th-this is a lot to take in..." you say

"Well, its not like a fucking _human_ would be able to comprehend any of this anyway" he said. "Ughh... I just want to get off this shitty ass plant and get back home... even if the only people there are a bunch of nooksniffing fuckwits..."

"Uhh... well... after whatever happened to you, and being unconscious for so long, you must be hungry." You hold out the sandwich to him. He doesn't take it.

"As if i want your pathetic human garbage" Karkat says annoyedly. His stomach growls loudly and you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Gimme that," he says, blushing slightly as he snatches the sandwich out of your hands and begins to eat it ravenously.

"...do you want me to make you another one?" you ask. He nods slowly. You get up and go into the kitchen to prepare some more sandwiches for him and yourself, when you realise you're out of bread. It takes a while to find some more bread in the freezer, and defrost it using the toaster, so when you finish making the sandwiches and bring them out to Karkat, you find him asleep! You smile and place the plate on the floor next to him.

You take the sandwich you made for yourself and eat it, while contemplating what you were going to do now. You'll have to figure out a way to get Karkat back to his home planet, but would that even be possible? His planet was in another universe, right? It'd be impossible to travel between universes, but he did get here somehow...

You look over at the sleeping troll. Despite his strange grey skin and anger issues, he was actually pretty adorable while he was sleeping. You check the time, it was 9 pm. You remember you have a maths test on the next day, and while you weren't too worried about it (you were fairly good at maths and the area the exam was on is quite easy) you decide to try and go to bed soon as to not be too tired the next day. You get up, and begin to get ready for bed.

As you lay in bed that night, you try to fall asleep but you can't take your mind off everything that's happened today. Aliens are _real_ , and there's one sleeping on the couch in your living room _right now_! Your mind continues swirling with thoughts like these for quite a while, until you finally begin to drift into the inky blackness that is sleep.

In the middle of the night, Karkat wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he realises you have left a dim lamp on for him, probably for this very situation, he thinks to himself. He looked around the room. Everything looked quite different in the darkness. He notices the plate of sandwiches you left for him. and picks one up. As he eats it, he thinks about the situation he's got himself into. He's somehow ended up on another planet in _another universe_ , with no idea why or how. Then, some random human girl finds him and takes him to her house?! Who does that?! Then she treated him nicely? Humans are so weird...

He tries to get up off the couch, and fails. A sharp pain arises from his right leg. Its probably broken, he thinks. Karkat lets out a frustrated sigh, and sinks back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up the next morning tired. Not much of a surprise, considering how long it took you to get to sleep last night. When you get downstairs, Karkat is already awake.

"Good mornin' " you mumble.

"_! You're FINALLY up! Do you know how fucking BORING it is to just be stuck here unable to move?!" Karkat yells.

"Thats a nice way to thank me for saving your life" you reply as you get some cereal out of the cupboard and begin to pour it into a bowl. Karkat scowls and crosses his arms.

"I'm going to have to go to school for most of the day today you know, so you're gonna have to get used to it" You say, suppressing a yawn. "I'll give you some stuff to keep you entertained though, so you shouldn't get too bored." Karkat groans. You finish eating your breakfast and stand up to go make some for him. You pour him some cereal and milk and give it to him.

"What the fuck it this shit" he says. You sigh.

"Just eat it." you tell him.

"Fine."

While Karkat is eating the cereal, you decide to ask him something

"Hey Karkat, are you able to stand at all?" you ask.

"Not really, I could probably get up if I tried really hard, but it would hurt like fuck," he replies, "Also, since I can't stand, how the fuck am I meant to... uh... y'know... go to the toilet?!"

"...oh my god," you say, burying your face in your hands, and after a moment of silence you ask him, "Do you... do you need to go now?"

Karkat nods "Yeah... kinda," he says, embarrassed.

"Sh-should I... get you like... a... a bucket or something to... uh... _go_ in?" you ask slowly. His expression changes instantly

"NO. no. no NONON _ONO. NO_. _NO._ Literally ANYTHING but a _bucket"_ he shouts.

"uhh... okay... so... if you can't get up... should i... uh... carry you to the bathroom or something...?" you attempt to say, your face a bright red. God, this is awkward...

Karkat nods slowly "I-if thats the only option..." he trails off.

"Uhhhhh... okay... here goes..." you mumble as you attempt to pick him up. He starts to make weird panicky noises so you put him down. You turn around "Maybe you should try climbing on my back?" you ask. He nods, clearly embarrassed about all this.

You take him to the toilet and I'm not giving any further detail because i'm dying inside writing this.

Once Karkat is back on the couch, you go find your DS and a couple of games, and give it to him to play on while you're gone. You give hand him the TV remote (the TV is in the same room as him) and leave for school.

Once you're gone, Karkat flicks through the channels on TV, but is unable to find anything that isn't "so unspeakably shitty that the only people who would be able to enjoy this shit are thinkpanless fuckcrumpets"

Karkat turns off the TV and looks around. He sees your computer on a table in the next room. If he could get to that, he could possibly manage contact some of his friends back on Alternia...

He tries to get up, _gog that hurt,_ but he found that if he stood on his unbroken leg, held onto the furniture and walls and sorta hopped, he was able to slowly but surely, move around.

He manages to get to the table without any problems other than excruciating pain, and opens up your laptop. He downloads trollian and logs in as carcinoGeneticist. He looks at his friend list, and the only person online was... _are you fucking kidding_...

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -

CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

AC: :33 *ac perks up curiously*

AC: :33 *ac says what do you mean? confusededly*

AC: :33 *ac wonders if thats even a word*

CG: OH MY GOG

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT

CG: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONLY BULGEFUCKING DOUCHEWRIGGLER ONLINE?!

CG: JUST TELL ME HOW THE HELL IM ON EARTH WITH MEMORY LOSS AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY BROKEN BONES

AC: :33 oh no!

AC: :33 karkitty that sounds terrible!

AC: :33 how did that happawn?!

CG: I LITERALLY JUST SAID I HAVE MEMORY LOSS

CG: HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT

AC: :33 oh yeah...

AC: :33 wait

AC: :33 if all that happened...

AC: :33 how are you able to contact me?

CG: SOME FUCKING HUMAN FOUND ME UNCONCSIOUS

CG: AND THEN SHE BROUGHT ME TO THEIR HIVE?! IM USING HER COMPUTER

CG: WHO EVEN DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT

AC: :33 ooh, so its a girl? :33

AC: :33 let me go and update my shipping wall

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

CG: SOLLUX JUST CAME ONLINE, IM GOING TO TALK TO HIM.

CG: GOODBYE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -

Karkat rubs his temples in frustration and clicks on Sollux's now online Trollian handle.


	4. Chapter 4

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: SOLLUX.

CG: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK HAPPENED TO ME

CG: WHY AM I ON EARTH

CG: HOW AM I ON EARTH

CG: WHY DO I HAVE A FUCK TON OF INJURIES

CG: WHY IS MY MEMORY ALL FUCKED UP

TA: woah woah woah 2low down kk

TA: you're 2ayiing you're on earth?!

TA: that 2hould be iimpo22iible

TA: diid np 2omehow conviince you two take part iin 2ome 2ort of weird a22 roleplaying

CG: WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX

CG: NO

CG: I SOMEHOW GOT TRANSPORTED TO EARTH

CG: AND A HUMAN FEMALE FOUND ME UNCONSCIOUS AND TOOK ME TO IT'S HIVE

CG: WHICH IN OF ITSELF MAKES NO SENSE

CG: LIKE, WHAT KIND OF NOOKSNIFFING IMBECILE WOULD EVEN DO THAT

CG: HUMANS ARE SO FUCKING WEIRD

CG: BUT MY POINT IS IM ON EARTH AND HAVE MEMORY LOSS

CG: AND I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW SOMETHING

CG: ALSO YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ONLINE OTHER THAN FUCKING NEPETA

CG: WHO I AM DONE WITH TALKING TO

TA: wow

TA: uh

TA: ii don't know how any of that happened

TA: but you were actiing pretty weiird the other day

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

TA: iidk, you were actiing liike you were tryiing two do 2omethiing

TA: but you were beiing all 2ecretiive about iit

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

TA: ii know!

TA: ii was confu2ed two

TA: and now ii'm even more confu2ed

TA: maybe you 2hould check your memo2. you miight have wriiten 2omethiing about whatever happened in them, iif your past 2elf knew what happened.

CG: NO SHIT

CG: I WAS ABOUT TO DO THAT NOW

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

As it turns out, Karkat, being the _genius_ he was, in fact hadn't thought of doing that. He tried to access his memos, but it wasnt working.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: SO APPARENTLY I CAN'T ACCESS MY MEMOS

CG: ITS PROBABLY BECAUSE IM IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

CG: OR MAYBE ITS BECAUSE THIS SHITTY HUMAN COMPUTER CANT HANDLE SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS TIME TRAVEL CHATROOMS

CG: CANT YOU CHECK THEM SOLLUX

TA: okay, ii'l check them now

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: 2o

TA: a2 iit turn2 out

TA: you made all of them priivate

TA: 2o ii can't acce22 them two fiind out what2 goiing on

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

CG: WHY WOULD I DO THAT

CG: I NEVER MAKE MY MEMOS PRIVATE

CG: CANT YOU JUST HACK INTO IT OR SOMETHING?!

TA: ii dont know, kk

TA: ii'm feeliing pretty lazy today

TA: plu2, you've been pretty rude two me lately

TA: 2o iim not 2o 2ure ii am currently able two giive enough fuck2 two do iit

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

CG: SOLLUX I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS

TA: kk

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

CG: PRETTY PLEASE WITH ASSHOLE JUICE ON TOP

CG: HACK INTO THE FUCKING MEMO

TA: fiine, ii'l giive iit a 2hot

TA: but no promii2e2

TA: al2o, diidnt you mentiion before that you talked to np?

CG: YEAH, I DID. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING

TA: diid you tell her about the human?

CG: YES, I STILL DONT SEE YOUR FUCKING POINT

TA: 2he'2 gonna go crazy wiith the 2hiippiing you know

CG: DONT FUCKING REMIND ME

CG: ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW IF MAKE ANY PROGRESS ON HACKING THE MEMOS

CG: ALTHOUGH IM NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU READING MY PERSONAL CONVERSATIONS WITH MYSELF

CG: WHATEVER, BYE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

Karkat slowly moves back to the couch, now with a new kind of headache.

You sit in science class, unable to focus. Your mind keeps drifting to thoughts of Karkat, and why wouldn't it? He's an alien! You're almost certain there are no other reasons for thinking about him so much. You wonder what he's doing right now, hopefully nothing stupid.

You had your math test last period, but with the lack of sleep the night before and your incredibly distracted mind you were pretty sure you did badly.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. You get up and go home.

As you walk home, you see a piece of paper someone has taped onto a telegraph pole advertising a yard sale. You take a closer look at it and see that it'll only only a minor detour to get there. You decide to check it out quickly, so that Karkat doesn't get pissed about being by himself. Although, you wonder, would he really be upset? From what he's told you about when he was on Alternia, he seemed to be alone most of the time.

When you get there, you look around but you can't find anything really interesting. You're about to leave when you spot something out of the corner of your eye. Are those... crutches? You walk over to take a closer look, and not only do you find crutches, but you also find a leg splint, along with a bunch of other similar things. Karkat was going to LOVE this.

As it turns out, the person running the sale's daughter is a doctor, and when they moved out they had left a ton of stuff.

You buy the crutches and leg splint and continue on your way home.

When you get home, you find Karkat playing on your ds. He doesn't seem to notice you come in.

"Hey Karkat, I'm home!" you call out, as you drop everything in the corner of the room. He looks up at you for a second, then looks back at the screen.

"Oh. Hey _" he mumbles.

"I got you something" you tell him

"What is it?" Karkat asks, not looking up.

"Its... can you just pause that?!"

Karkat sighs and closes your ds. "Those games are so fucking stupid" He tells you

"Really? Cause it looked like you were really into it," you say

"Shut the fuck up" he says. "So... you... got me something?" He seemed really confused about it.

"Yep! You said your leg is broken, right? So I got you these!" You say, grinning as you show him the crutches and splint. He stares at them in awe, and you think he starts to tear up a little.

"Why... why are you being so _fucking_ nice to me?!" He yells. You open your mouth to respond but he cuts you off. "You- you find me lying in the street, but you don't kill me, or even leave me there, you take me to your hive?! Who the FUCK would even do that? Whats wrong with you? Even after seeing my blood colour you... you..." Karkat begins to sob, red tears flowing down his cheeks. He hides his face under his blanket as you stand there shocked.

You have no idea how to respond to this, so you wrap your arms around him in a hug, gently pat his head and make quiet shooshing noises. This was something that you vaguely remember your mum doing to you when you were little, and it seems to calm him down quite a lot, so you continue. Until he tells you to get the fuck off him, that is.

"Karkat I... why wouldn't I take you in?! You would have probably died otherwise... you needed someone to help you so I did... I don't know what you, or other trolls would have done but there was no way i could leave you there," you say as you sit down on the couch next to him. "and... what do you mean by blood colour?"

"I swear to gog, I'll never understand you humans." he says, wiping the last couple tears from his eye. "You're just so- so fucking stupid!" Karkat looks like he's about to start crying again, but he manages to pull himself together. He lets out a sigh and begins to explain to you about troll culture and how murder is often considered normal, the strong crush the weak. You sit next next to him shocked, and then he starts to explain about the blood castes and what it means to be in each of them. After he explains what the different colours are, you notice something.

"But... your blood isn't any of those colours" You say.

"Yep. Thats 'cause I'm a fucking mutant" Karkat says, clearly pissed off about it. A mutant? What does he mean by that?

Karkat sees the confusion on your face, and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Do I have to spell everything out to you?! Do you not know what fucking mutations are?!"

"Well... I do, i guess, but I don't really get what it means in troll society..." you tell him. Karkat groans annoyedly and throws his head back onto the couch cushions, and he mutters something about human stupidity under his breath.

"Fine, I'll explain even _more_ of this shit to you." He says as he takes a deep breath and starts to explain. "Mutants are, well, to bluntly, extremely discriminated against. I don't know why, and I honestly don't give a shit about why, but for some reason, everyone just seems to hate us. If you're found out to be a mutant? You're pretty much guaranteed to be killed." You stare at him, shocked. He continues, "Do you know what it's like to spend every day making sure you don't injure yourself in the slightest? To have to make sure you don't get even a tiny papercut and risk people finding out the colour of your blood?! And then YOU come along, and you just- SEE it! You saw my blood! You know my biggest and most well kept secret, just like that!"

Karkat looks like he's about to start freaking out, so you roll up your sleeve, revealing a scab from when you tripped over and fell on the pavement a few days before, and start to pick at it with your fingernails.

"_. What the ever-loving fuck are you doing" Karkat says. You pull off the scab, wincing, and after a couple seconds, bright red blood starts to seep out of it. Karkat stares at the wound wide eyed, his mouth open in shock. "It... it's... it's the same as... it's..." he looks down at himself, then back to your arm, then back at himself.

"Mhm," You say.

After a minute or so of silence between you two, your stomach growls.

"WELP, I'm freaking hungry," You loudly announce as you get up and start walking in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get some snacks and stuff. Want me to get you some?" Karkat nods slowly, staring blankly into space.

You walk back into the living room, with a bag of chips under your arm, and a packet of cookies in the other one. Without any parents around, you've generally been failing miserably in the healthy eating department.

You plop down on the couch next to Karkat. He seems to have mostly recovered from the shock of finding out about your shared blood colour. You open the chips and place it in between yourself and the bewildered troll. He takes a handful and starts to eat it. You glance over at the splint lying on the other side of the room.

"Hey Karkat, do you want me to put that splint on your leg now or what" you ask him. He nods. You walk over to the other side of the room and take it back to him, placing the crutches next to the couch in the process. You take the blanket off him, awarding you with a surprised yelp, and move the broken leg into an accessible position. You gently place Karkat's leg in the splint, trying to make it hurt the least amount possible, and secure it.

"There! Now, combined with these crutches, you should hopefully be able to move around without too much difficulty!" You say.

"...Thanks, _" Karkat says quitely.

You collapse into the free space on the couch and reach for the remote.

"Wanna watch some TV?" you ask, already switching it on.

"Well, everything on it is total shit, but it's not like I have anything better to do..." says Karkat.

You flick through the channels before arriving at a rerun of an old Simpsons episode. You haven't watched this in ages, but it might be something Karkat would enjoy. A few moments later,

"Okay. What the actual fuck even is this shit"

You laugh at his reaction and attempt to explain what the show is about. You watch random TV shows for a while until it becomes evening, and lots of TV stations start showing various movies.

"Next, on channel 99..." A dramatic voice comes out through the TV speakers, saying what they were gonna show next. "Its RomCom night! At 8:30..." as soon as romcoms are mentioned, you think you hear an excited gasp some from Karkat.

"You like romcoms?" you ask him.

"Hell yes! They're just... I just really fucking love them," he replies. "But, judging from the rest of your tv shows, I highly doubt your pathetic human ones will be any good"

You and Karkat watch the movies for the next few hours, most of which were filled with his complaining, and him attempting to explain the extremely complicated troll romances to you. You don't really get most of it, but you listen anyway. He also tells you about Alternian movie titles, which you find pretty hilarious.

About halfway though the second movie Karkat leans against you and rests his head on your shoulder. At about two thirds into the movie, he's fast asleep, his head resting on your lap. You stroke his hair a little bit and smile. He's so cute while he's sleeping... wait what. Theres no way you were developing feelings for him. That'd be ridiculous.

As the movie ends, you turn off the tv and contemplate going back to your bed, but you realise that you're way too lazy for that so you snuggle back into the couch, next to Karkat, and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple weeks go by, and Karkat's injuries seem to be healing pretty well (from what you've noticed, trolls heal faster than humans. He still needs the crutches though). He's been explaining a lot about troll culture, and you've been explaining to him about humans. Its pretty confusing, but you both seem to have a relative understanding of each other's cultures now. Since he is now able to move around fairly easily, Karkat moves into your Mum's room, which is pretty much a spare room at this point since she's rarely ever home. He's also started wearing some of your old clothes, since the ones you'd found him in were pretty ruined. He managed to find similar ones to what he used to.

Its a saturday afternoon, and You and Karkat are sitting on the couch. You were on your laptop, and Karkat is watching something on tv. Neither of you feel like moving at all, you were both really tired from watching movies till 3am the previous night.

-Flashback Start-

It was the middle of the night and you and Karkat were watching the some of the various movies you have stashed away in a cupboard. Despite his constant complaining and loudly informing you of how much he hates them, he seemed to be really into them. After him pointing out why something is stupid for the millionth time, you decide to say something.

"Hey Karkat, you say you hate the movie but you seem to be enjoying it... is this that 'kismesis' thing you keep talking about?" you say, trying to suppress a giggle. He shoots you a glare.

"Okay. First off, shut the fuck up. Thats not what kismesitude is like AT ALL... well... I guess it is a bit like that, but..." He then proceeds to go on a long rambling rant about the quadrants and human stupidity, with you sitting there trying not to laugh.

-Flashback End-

Heh. That was fun. What _isn't_ fun is the fact that your stomach is growling loudly right now. You groan in annoyance, close your laptop, and attempt to pick yourself up off the couch. You stand up and start walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat. Want me to get you anything?" you ask him.

He shrugs. You walk into the kitchen and open up the fridge, only to find a lack of anything but a few vegetables, some milk, a couple jars of something weird and an egg. Crap. You've forgotten to go grocery shopping, and with an extra person in the house your food was running out twice as fast. You groan and start looking through the cupboards.

Flour. Why the hell do you have flour. You literally never do any baking why do you have flour. Why do you have onions?! You continue searching through things you have for no reason at all and finally find some instant noodles.

"Hey Karkat, all we've got is instant noodles. Is that okay?" you call out to him.

"What the fuck are instant noodles" he shouts back.

"They're like noodles, but instant" you reply. "Come out here and i'll show you"

"Ugh, fine" he groans as he pulls himself off the couch and walks into the kitchen, "Show me these so called 'instant noodles'"

You hand Karkat the instant noodles you just made, and sit down at the table with your own. Karkat prods the noodles with his fork for a while then scoops some onto it. He brings the fork up to eye level and stares at it. You laugh a bit.

"Karkat, just eat it!" you say, "Its not like its gonna attack you"

He raises an eyebrow at you, and puts the noodle-covered fork in his mouth. The moment it touches his tongue, his eyes immediately light up. He swallows the noodles, stands up, looks you dead in the eyes and says, "_, you will buy only these from now on. Okay?!"

You laugh. "Alright, when I go shopping later today I'll make sure I buy some" you tell Karkat. He was already making himself more instant noodles... how did he eat the one you made him so quickly?!

After his 5th cup of noodles, and your 2nd, you get up from the table and start to get ready to go to the shops. You go to your room, get changed into a clean t-shirt and pants, and walk back into the dining room. You're about to leave when you hear Karkat saying something.

"Hey _?" he says.

"What is it?" you reply.

"Well, I've been thinking... basically, being stuck at home all day fucking sucks. Is there any way I'd be able to come with you to these human shops?" he asks.

"Karkat, you know if humans see you, it will only end badly, right? Actually... I have an idea!" you tell him. "Come with me!"

Karkat follows you into your mum's/his room. "My mum used to wear makeup all the time, and when she left, she left most of it here!"

"How the fuck is your lusus's face garbage meant to help me?!" Karkat demands. You grin and open the drawer where it was kept and pull out her foundation.

"With this!" you exclaim, "We can put it on your face to make your skin look human!"

(15 minutes and a lot of protesting later)

"and... it's done!" You look at Karkat's newly coloured face. Unless they looked closely, you're almost certain no-one would be able to notice anything strange about his skin. Karkat looks at himself in the mirror, he seemed happy with the result.

"This is so strange..." he mumbles "but what am I meant to do about my horns?"

"Don't worry about that," you say as you walk into your bedroom, and come back with a red woollen beanie. "Put this on"

Karkat stares at it for a moment then puts it on. He looks at his humanlike appearance in the mirror "This is so weird" he says.

As you and Karkat step out the front door, you notice he seemed bothered by something.

"Are you okay?" you ask him.

"Yeah, I guess so, its just the sun. Its nowhere near as bad as the Alternian sun but... I just don't like it..." he replies

"Well, there's some shade on the other side of the street, do you want to cross over there?" you ask him. He nods. You and him cross the street (with some difficulty due to Karkat's broken leg) and continue walking. A few minutes later you get to bus stop, and sit down. Karkat sits down next to you.

"Why have we stopped?!" Karkat demands as you lean against the back of the seat.

"Well, I was planning on walking the whole way there, but since you're coming with your broken leg i figured that taking the bus would be easier." you reply

"What the fuck is a bus" he said.

"Its like... a really long car that a bunch of people go on"

"What the fuck is a car"

"Those things" you say, pointing at a car.

"Oh"

Soon after that, the bus arrives. You step inside and Karkat hesitantly follows. As you pay for the bus tickets Karkat looks around at the bus and the people on it. Once you've both sat down e leans over and whispers to you "This thing is really weird..."

"You'll get used to all this stuff" you reply. He nods.

As the bus started moving, Karkat gave out a little yelp, causing you to laugh a little. He glares at you.

A few minutes later, the bus stops. "We're here!" you announce, standing up. You exit the bus, and Karkat follows you. You turn the corner, and there in front of you, was the shopping mall.

"C'mon Karkat! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

You walk into the shopping mall, with Karkat following close behind. He looks around at his surroundings, clearly very overwhelmed.

"_, there are so many humans here" he says in a worried tone, just loud enough for you to hear.

"Don't worry about it, you'd have to do something _really_ weird for someone to begin to suspect you of not being human, especially with how much you look like one right now" you reply.

"...okay"

You glance at your shopping list. God, you hated going grocery shopping...

"Soo... I know we came here to buy groceries and stuff... but... you wanna look around this place, right?" you say, stuffing the shopping list back into your pocket. "Howzabout we just sorta walk around and do random shit for a while?"

"That sounds fucking stupid... Lets do it"

You start walking around, but after a few minutes you notice Karkat is missing. You freak out a bit and start looking around frantically, letting out a big sigh of relief when you see him about 10 metres back, staring at something. You walk back to him.

"What are you looking at?" he points to something inside a shop. Its a large fluffy sweater, with a cute crab on it. "It's beautiful" he whispers, starry eyed.

"Do you want me to... buy it for you?" you ask him. He stares at you.

"You'd do that for me?" he says, surprised.

"I guess so, you looked like you really wanted it, and its not like you have any money that can be used on this planet... but if you don't want it then-" you're cut off by a frantic Karkat.

"Nonono I want it"

You let out a small laugh. "Okay, I'll buy it for you" you assure him, walking into the store. "Which size?"

"The biggest one, Obviously." Karkat tells you.

"Good choice" you reply as you pick out the biggest size and take it to the cashier. You pay for the sweater and give it to Karkat. As soon as he has it, he puts it on. "It's so soft" he says happily.

You smile, but that quickly turns into a frown when you notice something.

"Karkat," you whisper, "When you put on your sweater, it rubbed off a bit of the makeup... your grey skin is showing a bit!"

"What?! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh my gog what do i do?!" he says, panically.

"Shhh, calm down, you don't want to attract attention do you? I brought the makeup with me, we can fix it up in the bathroom or something." you tell him. This seems to calm him down.

"We should go quickly though, so that none of these nookshitters notice my face" he responds. You nod.

As you lead him there, Karkat realises something. "Uh, _? You're a girl. And I'm a guy. How, exactly are we meant to even enter the same bathroom?! You really should have thought this through"

"I'm pretty sure theres a unisex disabled toilet, so we'll go there. If not? Be prepared to pretend you're a girl." you reply.

To your luck, there WAS a disabled toilet, so you were able to avoid Karkat clawing you to death. You fix up his disguise so he looks human again, and as you step out of the bathroom, you ask him what he wants to do next.

"I honestly... dont even know? Theres a bunch of stuff here but... I have no idea." he replies.

"How about we get something to eat? Theres a ton of great stuff here!" you suggest.

"But we literally just ate. Just before we came here." he says.

"I know but... how about we get some ice-cream?

"Now that I can't argue with"

You manage to navigate your way to the ice cream parlour downstairs. Karkat takes a seat at a table while you choose your flavours.

"I'll have one scoop of (favourite flavor) and a scoop of (2nd favourite flavour)... and... Karkat, what do you want?" you say

"Uh... grub, i guess." he replies

"Grub?!" you say, confused and mildly disgusted

"Yeah.. do humans not have grub ice cream?" he asks

"No we... no. No we don't," you reply, internally facepalming.

"Thats fucking stupid. You guys are missing out on a lot." he sighs. "What is there then?" he asks, standing up to take a closer look at the flavours.

"Uh... _a lot_ " you reply

"Wow, you're right... uh... i'll just have whatever you're getting then," he tells you.

You buy the icecreams and sit down at a table. Karkat eyes his suspiciously before giving it a lick. "Woah," he says "this is really good!"

"Obviously," you say smiling.

"...Hey, _?" Karkat says

"hm?" you reply absent mindedly

"I.. uh... I kinda.. um... you know what nevermind," he says

"Huh? What is it?" you ask

"I said never-fucking-mind!"

You and Karkat finish your icecream, and decide to finally buy the groceries you so desperately need. You go to coles and are walking around collecting the things you need, when Karkat notices something.

"_!" he says loudly as he points to something. "What are these grublike food-things?! I thought humans didn't eat grubs!"

You look where he was pointing, and your gaze falls on a packet of gummy worms.

"Karkat... those are gummy worms- they're a type of candy i don't think that-"

"_. We are buying them" he says, placing the gummy worms in the shopping cart.

You sigh. "Fine"

You and Karkat finish shopping and catch the bus back to your house. Once you're back home, you put away the stuff you bought, and you collapse into the couch and start checking your phone. Karkat finds the gummy worms you bought, turns on the tv, and sits down next to you.

"Now lets see what these earth grubs taste like" he says, opening the packet and grabbing a handful. He stuffs them in his mouth happily, but his expression quickly changes.

"What the fuck is this bulgeshitting excuse for a grub." he says with disgust, "This tastes like sugar-coated congealed snot"

"Thats because its not grubs, its gummy candy. This is what i was trying to explain to you when you insisted on buying it" you reply. Karkat groans.

"I'm gonna go and throw this shit out" he grumbles, standing up.

"What? No! Give it to me, I'll eat it!" you tell him. He looks down at the gummy worm packet, then back at you.

"You're kidding, right? Are you seriously going to eat this?" Karkat says, sitting back down. You shrug

"It's not my first choice in candy, but I don't mind them." you tell him. He raises an eyebrow and gives them to you

"Jeez, you humans are weird" he mutters

You sit mostly in silence for a while, watching the TV, when you remember something.

"Hey Karkat?" you say

"What?" he replies

"Back when we were eating ice cream, what were you going to tell me?" you ask.

"I'd... rather not say," he says "It doesn't matter anyway"

"What? just tell me!" you say

"...Fine" he says

"...Well?" you ask after a moment of silence.

"I'm... I-i kinda... uh..." he says quietly, and you notice a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Karkat?" you say, somewhat confused

"I'm flushed for you, you bulgesniffing douchelick!" he blurts out, now very red in the face. You stare at each other for a moment

"You're... flushed for me? What does... oh. OH." you say, realising what he meant.

Your mind is spinning. Karkat likes you?! Thats crazy! You never expected him to say something like this... but... do you like him back?

You notice that Karkat is starting to panic. "Oh gog i messed it up didn't I... You'll probably hate me now" you hear him say.

You _do_ like him back.

"Karkat, It's alright" you say, leaning in next to him. You place your hand on his and look into his eyes. "I... I like you too,"

You feel yourself leaning closer to Karkat, and his face moving closer to you. Is what you think is happening, happening? It's happening.

The moment your lips touch his, you feel like all your problems are melting away. You hold his had tighter, and he places his other hand on the back of your head, pulling you deeper into the kiss. You stay there for a moment that feels like forever, before finally pulling away. You gaze deeply into his soft red eyes, and he stares into yours.

"So, uh, are we matesprites now?" Karkat asks. You nod

"Matesprites." you tell him.


End file.
